


Gift Art for 'Heaven on earth, feet on the ground'

by SecretlyAMushroom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #Freckles, #ITRIED, Angel! Felix, Fanart, Felix is now part of the Winx Club, Gen, He is also very PrettyTM, I can't seem to get his face quite right tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAMushroom/pseuds/SecretlyAMushroom
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful fic from hotelcortez. Couldn't resist the idea of winged Felix.Do read the original work, it was amazing!Also apparently now I ship real people fml
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Gift Art for 'Heaven on earth, feet on the ground'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotelcortez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven on earth, feet on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097486) by [hotelcortez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez). 




End file.
